Nowadays, interest in quality life is becoming higher, especially focused on managing physical strength and taking healthy foods. Also, more people, men as well as women, tend to take more interest in treatment of beauty in order to keep their appearance in shape. In this trend, it has become an important point to maintain healthy and beautiful face state. For this purpose, many general cosmetic products such as collagen, nutrition solution and essence are being used for moisturizing, nutrition and enhancing functionality of skin. However, there has been limitation in managing the facial skin through cosmetic products, and the effect of skin protection has been insufficient. The reason is that even the efficient cosmetic product cannot remove the waste material stored in the layer of thick skin due to the thick protein protection layer which is formed below the horny skin layer and isolates the epidermal tissue and the thick skin.
Therefore, various skin caring products are recently being introduced that have the function of regenerating skin cells and making the skin healthy and elastic by promoting the production of collagen and elastic fiber in the thick skin through ultrasonic wave or low frequency current (positive or negative ion current). These products, however, often lack the function of controlling the output of the currents thereby removing the moisture in the skin and causing damage to the skin, and insufficient in providing cosmetic effects because of bad feeling of wearing and the problem of material. Also introduced are cosmetic products for facial skin that generate steam so that skin pores and sweat spots are opened by the steam to remove or absorb secretory or waste material. The skin generating cosmetic products generally have the structure comprising a body having a water-storing vessel in which water is stored, a built-in electric heating panel which is heated by supplied electric power, an outlet path of the steam, and an opening at the upper part that can contact the face. In these steam generating cosmetic devices of the above structure, water in the vessel is heated by the electric heating panel and exited outside the vessel through ventilation hole, thereby applying heated steam to the face to provide moisturizing effect to the skin and improve the health of the skin.